


Where the Supernatural Occurs: Hazzard County, GA.

by The_Newbie



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Newbie/pseuds/The_Newbie
Summary: The Supernatural has always been dismissed, hidden. But as mutants begin to emerge, so does Anti-Mutant sentiments, and Charles Xavier begins fighting the battle of his life: to find as many mutants as possible before they can be taken by hostile forces. His quest brings him to send out one particular student, to one particular place: Hazzard County Georgia. Underneath this small town, secrets run deeper than water, roots, or blood, secrets are what bind them together, and secrets are what could break them apart. The Dukes become entangled in a Supernatural Mutant mess when that one student ends up seeing something she shouldn't have. It's one of those secrets that could break them apart.Only teen to be super safe, just some cursing really, nothing that wouldn't be okay in a PG rated film/tv show put just out of an abundance of caution.
Relationships: Bo Duke/Original Character, Daisy Duke/Enos Strate, Vance Duke/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“I dunno professor.” The young woman, maybe 20, shorter and lean with ebony black hair and a passive demeanor stood up in the bus, even though there wasn’t anybody else on it, holding the central bar as it continued down the bumpy road. She wore a bulky gray sweater sporting a blue Xavier Academy for Gifted Children monogram that fell almost to her knees. There were a couple of smaller bags on the seat next to her, a purse, an overnight bag she usually put the purse in, and a canvas backpack with a leather top that held her cellphone, as well as some of her more valuable items she didn't want to leave in the compartment under the bus. Of course, she didn’t actually need the phone to talk to the professor, but it helped when people didn’t think she was crazy. So she held the cell phone, usually the bag would be slung over her shoulder except for now, her whole torso hurt from the night of sleep she’d gotten on that bus, and went through the motions of talkin’ to someone on it. “This place doesn’t exactly sound like the kinda place for a summer job. I coulda gotten one of those in Queens.” 

_“I know Genevieve. But something is a bit odd around this town. There have been some disturbing reports in the neighboring counties, and I fear mutant activity. So, you're my agent on the ground.”_

“I see if I can find anything, then report back to you. If it’s a mutant, try to make acquaintance and then wait ‘till you get here. I know the drill.” 

“Next stop, Hazzard Square. ETA twenty minutes.” 

_“Just be careful. Some mutants have become hostile, to new people, or even humans for that matter. Just try not to get anyone worked up.”_

“Understood professor.” She repositioned the phone, movin’ it from her right ear to her left one. “Hey look, we’re comin’ up on my stop in about twenty minutes. Once I get in town I’ll call ya’. That sound okay?” 

_“That’s fine Genevieve. Until then.”_

“Right. I'll talk to you later.” The presence in her head lifted as the professor broke his psychic connection with the young woman, and she let out a low sigh. Even though it was amazing speaking to the professor telepathically, that presence in her head wasn’t the most pleasant sensation ever. The young woman, whom the professor had called Genevieve, sat back on the hard plastic bench in the back of the bus, her light complexion harsh against the cold blue plastic. So she continued on with her ruse, snapping the phone’s shut so she could replace it within her canvas bag and prepare herself to disembark for the next chapter in her life. 

Even though she could have simply thought her expressions and the professor would have known them through the telepathic connection, Genevieve preferred to speak aloud. It reminded her that, even though her uncle was a human in appearance only, there was still humanity in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I finally got this book out! 
> 
> So here's how updating is going to work: I will updating once a week for the most part on all three books. Because I'm working on this book and Hocus Pocus Magics Return while publishing them, there maybe hold ups in publishing, but I have at least a months worth of work done on this one and two months on HPMR, and The Newbie is finished, so that's just a copy and paste. 
> 
> I will do a double update for this fics debut, but then after that I will stick to single updates for the sake of future update schedules. I hope you guys enjoy and as always, criticism is always welcome!
> 
> This may spawn a series, but right now I have no idea, it totally depends on how motivated I am down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using a 3rd person limited narrator, but styling them as someone from the region that this is set in, so a lot of the narration looks like dialogue. Please let me know what you guys think and if I should change it or if I can keep it. I don't usually write my narrators like this but I wanted to try it out on this one before I tried it out on my other Dukes of Hazzard related fiction.

Bo, Luke, n’ Daisy Duke were outside the Hazzard General store talking amongst themselves when a blue Trans Am bus pulled inta’ town and stopped in front of the jail house. Brakin’ with a loud *wheeze*, the door opened with a much quieter _*hiss*_ and _*squeak*_ , n’ the driver stepped out with several loud *groans* from the bus steps. He then made his way to one of the many storage compartments under the bus, this one near the back passenger side wheel well, and opened it up. 

“What in the world is he doin?” Bo Duke, the 21 year old, dirty blonde, 6’3” Caucasian male wearin’ a dull yella shirt with the sleeves bunched up at his elbow, placed his paper bag on the hood of the bright orange 1969 Charger he and his cousin Luke Duke owned. He shifted his weight a might bit an’ his boots made a dull thud n’ scrape.

“Whadda ya’ askin’ me fur?” Luke, his 25 year old brunette, 6’ nothin’ cousin wearin’ a blue checkered shirt n’ some denim jeans, sat halfway through the winda of the charger with his arms restin’ on the rebel flag decal painted on the roof of the car. “How’m I supposed to know who r’ what comes in by bus?” 

An well, off that bus came one of the pertiest girls them Duke boys had ever seen, wearin’ a paira jeans witha rose embroidered on the right leg n’ a baby blue t-shirt, with a big baggy gray sweater hangin’ o’er her arm. An she was only one of the pertiest ‘cause them Duke boys had seen more than their fare share a’ women round those parts. They watched as she walked on over to the bus driver already loaded down with two bags, and then grabbed a gigantic suitcase from the storage compartment tha’d been opened fur her. She gave the kindly bus driver a smile and thanked ‘im ‘for steppin up on the sidewalk an’ watchin the bus kick up dust as it left town. The Dukes watched with a lil’ more attention than Hazzards newest visitor, seein’ as the bus came in sporadically and when it did it usually brough’ some sorta trouble for ‘em. Bo seemed to be attached ta the girl with some sorta invisible thread, couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

“Poor thing looks lost.” Daisy Duke, their female cousin, a 5’8” brunette ina long sleeve red flannel like shirt an’ denim bell bottoms pointed her out from her spot on the sidewalk where she was leaning on top of the General’s roof. “Maybe we should help ‘er.” 

“Yeah.” Bo didn’t hesitate, setting off at a determined pace an’ jogged cross the street towards the youngin’ with the deep thudda his boots and a lil bit of protest from his jean cuffs scrapin' the curbs. “Howdy!” He called, startlin’ the girl a might fore she turned and saw the young man runnin’ towards her. 

“Hi.” She said, putting down the duffle bag servin’ as her overnight bag and offering her right hand fur a shake and Bo obliged. “Name’s Genevieve Xavier. You happen to know where the Hazzard Boarding house is at?” 

Bo pulled his hand outta the hand shake, actin’ a bit star struck. “Yeah, uh. As a matter ‘a fact I do ma’am. It’s lil’ ways outta town down off the main road ‘ere. It ain’t too hard to find, I mean... if ya hit the Boars Nest you gone too far.” Genevieve looked up at the stranger with a bewildered expression, tryin’ ‘na make sense of the word vomit that’d just been spewed all over her. 

“I’m sorry, the what again?” Bo’s smile fell and he moved back a bit, a little sheepish. Luckily, his older cousin saw his predicament an’ ‘ad already been mozzin’ on over there with the same dull thud of boots that’ad come with Bo a minute 'for, just a lot slower.

“Sorry ‘bout him.” Luke walked up ta the young woman and offered his hand, which she obliged with a handshake. “Name’s Luke Duke, this here’s ma lil’ cousin Bo.” 

“He already told me that himself.” She said with a smile contagious as a cold. “My name’s Genevieve Xavier, I’m lookin’ for the Hazzard Boarding house. I’ve got a room there under my name.” 

“Well no problem. It’s just down the main road here a ways.” Luke replied, beginnin’ his directions jus’ like the one’s Bo ‘ad offered Genevieve a second ‘fore. “An’ it’s just a few miles down there, maybe half way ta’ the Boars Nest.” 

“The Boars Nest?” 

“Local waterin’ hole.” Luke said. 

“Oh.” Genevieve fell quiet fur a sec, n’ seemed ta be considerin' her options. Her face fell enough that it was pretty clear she didn’ know what n’ the world a waterin’ hole was, but she wasn’ bouta admit it. “You know any place around here I could rent a car?” Luke Duke glanced over at his cousin with a smile, givin' him a little knock with the back of his hand. 

“Ya’ wanna renta car?” Luke glanced o’er at her suitcase n’ Bo did to, n’ Genevieve felt a little bit a nerves buildin' up. “If ya want a ride ta the Boardin’ house we could take ya in our car o’er there, the bright orange one.” 

“Thanks,” Genevieve said with a fallin’ smile. “But I’m in town all summer, so I figure I might as well get myself a car now. ‘Sides, I gotta make a phone call and let my Professor know I got here all right.” 

“Your Professor?” Luke asked, a lil’ taken aback by the statement. Bo still hadn’t spoken, just kept his head down n’ his eyes on his feet. 

“Yeah. Well. Okay. He’s my Uncle, but he’s also my professor. This is part of a college class I’m taking, and I’m supposed to call him when I get here. And I’m here now, so…” She trailed off, lookin’ o’er at the General but not sayin’ much in that momenta silence. “I gotta call him. So… is there a phone I could use?” Luke shook his head like he was disappointed ‘er something ‘fore he got back to ‘er. 

“I mean. Sure there are. You could use the one at the hotel o’er there,” He pointed a ways past the girl o’er her shoulder. “Or maybe the one o’er at city hall, though I ain’t sure Boss Hogg’d be so inclined ta let ya use a phone in there.” 

“The Boarding house gotta phone?” Genevieve asked, a smile etched into her lips again. 

“Yeah the Boardin’ house’s gotta phone.” Bo finally spoke for the first time in a good couple of minutes. “Tell ya’ what, we’ll take you o’er there ri’ now an’ you can call your uncle, er professor... er whoever this dude is.” 

“He’s both.” Genevieve’s voice lost a bit of its softer tone and started ta git a bit more assertive. “But like I already told your cousin here, I need to rent a car, since I’m gonna be here all summer. I think it’d be best if I just rented it now and then went over to the Boarding house.” Bo went back to examin’ his shoes out of embarrassment, n’ Luke didn’t hesitate to tryna start talkin’ again, ‘fore he was cut off by Daisy.

“Tell ya what sugar. I’m headin’ out towards the Boars Nest here anyway. Why don’t ya hop on in with me an’ I’ll take ya up to the Boardin' house. You still need a car by the enda the day then I’ll take you into Capital City ta rent one early tomorra.” 

Genevieve, although hesitant, came ‘round to the idea momentarily and plastered a lil’ smile on her lips. “Sounds like a deal to me ma’am.” Daisy an’ her guy cousins chuckled at lil’ Genevieve’s formality like it was the best joke they’d heard in a while, which left little Genevieve even further confused. 

“Sugar, there ain’t no need for that talk. Ma names Daisy Duke.” Daisy offered the girl a hand, and it was quickly accepted. 

“Genevieve Xavier.” 

“Dixie’s just parked in that alley o’er there.” Daisy pointed off towards a small partin’ in the buildin’s that looked more like a side street than an alley, it was that big. “Come on. There anythin’ I can help you with?” 

“Yeah, actually.” Genevieve picked up the duffle bag and swung it lazily in Daisy’s direction, and the young woman grabbed the bag before heading over to Dixie an’ ushering the lost little Genevieve off with her. 

Luke only chuckled as his younger cousin started talkin’ with the new girl in town. Lookin o’er at Bo, who still hadn’t spoken save the one thing he’d said a couple minutes earlier, he sighed and quit chucklin, thinkin’ maybe Bo was put off by his behavior. “That poor girl’s gonna get her limbs talked right off by Daisy ‘for they can get to the Boardin’ House.” Luke glanced o’er at Bo again. “That poor girl is gonna have it rough ‘fur the first couple of weeks. She stinks of a city slicker.” 

“I imprinted Luke.” Bo muttered. Luke did a double take, even with his heightened hearing, he barely picked up Bo’s whisper. 

“Bo, you gotta speak up.” Luke commanded, giving his lil’ cuz another playful swat. 

“Luke, I imprinted on that girl.” This time, Luke heard ‘im an’ clammed up. The silence was broken a second later by the firing of Dixie’s engine an’ Daisy and the new girl, Genevieve, racin’ off towards the Boars Nest n’ the Boardin’ House. As Dixie sped on past ‘im, Luke took one more wiff, this one nice an’ long. It reeked of human. Not reeked in a bad way, reeked more n’ the sense of it was a heavy smell ‘ur somethin’ like that. 

“You imprinted on a kid?” Luke finally built up the guts to look his lil’ cousin in the eyes, and saw something tha’ surprised even him. Bo’s eyes were a deep shade of red, an’ upon closer inspection there was a lil’ bit o’ somethin’ poking out from under ‘is upper lip. Looking downwards, Luke noticed Bo’s hands buried deep in his pockets, curled up in tight fists. “You gotta be kiddin’ cuz.” Luke looked back o’er his shoulder at the road leadin’ outta Hazzard lookin’ for some sign of that Genevieve girl, but all he saw was the last of Dixie’s dust settlin’. 

“You imprinted on a human kid? Come on Bo, you know that’s, crazy. It ain’t happened in years. You sure ya’ didn’t mistake it, or maybe have a flare up cause she’s new in town ‘er somethin’?” Bo was still relatively new to the whole supernatural aspecta Hazzard, course most people round’ those parts found out ‘bout it while they were still teens, there was always a couple a early bloomers, but Bo had been exceptionally late, only comin’ into everythin’ just after his nineteenth birthday. 

“It wasn’ a mistake Luke.” Bo told ‘im. No false pretense was detectable in his voice, just a fearful responsibility. “I imprinted.” 

Poor Bo looked like a kicked puppy, which in essence he was at the moment. _He looks worse than that Xavier kid._ “Come on Bo. Les’ go home, talk it o’er with Uncle Jesse, ‘kay?” 

“M’Kay.” Bo replied, saddened. With e’ery passin’ minute and the way Bo was actin’ n’ takin’ into account the way Bo had been actin’ around the girl earlier, there was more n’ more evidence for his imprintin’ on the poor, unsuspectin’ girl. _A normal kid no less._ Luke thought. _We haven’t had one of those in Hazzard in a couple decades. Least not one stayin’ long term._ Sure, Hazzard had it’s fair share of con artists n’ scammers come through, an’ all of ‘em save maybe those related to Hogg were normal as that Genevieve Xavier girl, but the Dukes usually got ‘em wrapped up ‘for they got to far or someone caught wind of what was up with Hazzard county. ‘Sides, the Hogg clan knew wha’ was happen’n in Hazzard, an’ dishonest as they was n’ day ta day, they weren't bouta let that secret slip. No wonder they didn’t let anybody count ‘em. Anyone counted the folks in Hazzard they was bound ta turn up somethin’ the people there didn’t want turned up. 

“Come on Bo, let’s go back ta the farm an’ tell Uncle Jesse.” 

“M'kay.” Bo started toward the General Lee, head hangin’, depression flyin’ off a ‘im, and his mind elsewhere, probably with that lil’ city girl who’d just come inta town. Ol’ Bo was so out a wack he didn’t go fur the Generals driver seat, ‘stead he went straight fur the passanger n’ slid in without a peep. 

If Luke hadn’t know what he did he mighta been worried ‘bout his cousin. But he had a sinkin’ suspicion, and if it turned up true, he was more worried ‘bout that poor little Genevieve. The durn girl didn’t know what she was in fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, mythos time! This is set in an AU where I moved the events of the Dukes of Hazzard up so that instead of starting in 1979, they start in 1989. Nothing much has really changed, and they are still pretty far behind technologically, CB is still the most common way to communicate. 
> 
> With that said, this is set sometime between Summer 1990 and Summer of 1992, just before the start of the 1992 X-Men tv series. At this point, its only the older members, Jubilee isn't found until the first episode and I'll be keeping that the same, so watch for that as a reference marker. 
> 
> Dukes will end in 1995, since the show ended in 1985. The Dukes will remain the same ages they were when the show aired. To determine those ages, I looked up the actors birthdays and set those as the characters birthdays. I just moved them up a decade. Ages as of right now are still up in the air because I haven't chosen a year just yet. Bo is at least 21 and Genevieve is either his age or a little younger. 
> 
> For some of the actors who died after the filming of Dukes, the same thing as the birthdays, just move everything forward a decade. So since Denver Pyle died in 1997, in this AU he died in 2007. 
> 
> Yes, I did use a bit of Twilight lore with the imprinting, but besides the name it's actually going to be very different, just sit back and watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy n’ Genevieve had to practically scream e’ry word of their short conversation on their way ta’ the Boardin’ House. Genevieve was surprising’ly adapt at yellin’ o’er the wind in that topless Jeep. 

“One of the other kids at the Institute’s got a mustang er something.” Genevieve yelled o’er the wind in a horse near scream, her features calm an’ she didn’t seem to put off by the wippin’ wind ‘r her long black hair flipping wildly behind her. “He’s the one I usually hitch a ride with whenever he and his girlfriend are going into town. He likes to go a little faster than he should sometimes.” Daisy’s laugh seemed to resonate through the air, even though there wa’nt anythin’ ta resonate off of. It sure was infectious though, an’ it got Genevieve quick enough.

“You go with'em to tryin’ ruin their dates er…” 

“No, no!” Genevieve replied in a horse but happy yell. “I don’t have a car a my own, so whenever I need somethin’ I gotta go whenever there’s a chance. Which is usually when Scott is takin’ Jean on a date. But Scotts a good kid, lets me tag along, drops me off. I’ll usually get a couple of friends together and we’ll hang out ‘till Scott n’ Jean are done, then he’ll pick me up.” 

“Sounds like you got yourself a good arrangement there,” Daisy flicked the blinker on an’ looked past Genevieve as she started ta slow up fur a turn. 

“Yeah, it ain’t to shabby.” Genevieve looked in the direction they were turnin' an’ got a good look at the boardin' house, sittin’ there just off the main road. Daisy made a right turn inta the drive in fronta the house, then once she had pulled upta the door the car went inta park n’ she hopped out an was o’er ta Genevieve’s side faster than a buzzard with a buzz saw. 

“You need some help there suga'?” The ever generous Daisy offered Genevieve a hand which wasn’ taken by the young city girl who instead elected ta jump down on ‘er own power, testin’ whatever her new cobalt blue Converse Chuck Taylors could do on da new ground. 

“I’m good. I could use some help gettin’ this stuff inside though.” 

“Well no problem! Whadda’ wan’ me ta take in?” 

“Just the overnight bag you grabbed back in town. The black duffle one.” Daisy smiled at ‘er n’ grabbed the black duffle bag from the back a’ Dixie while Genevieve grabbed her cellphone bag an’ put it on da’ ground ‘for grabbin’ the big black suitcase an’ jumpin' down offa Dixie’s bumper, slippin’ up a bit off the landin’ n’ took a knee. 

“You alright suga?” Daisy asked, droppin’ the duffle bag n’ lifting Genevieve up around her shoulders. 

“Yeah,” Genevieve said with just the slightest of a quiver in ‘er voice. “I’m fine. Just slipped I guess.” Daisy offered the young woman a smile n’ a nod for grabbing the duffle bag n’ startin' toward the Boardin’ home door. But Genevieve didn’t move, fur a full 3 seconds she stood ‘ere, her shoulders hunched half over in apprehension n’ a look a’ outa place confusion furled ‘er brows and smoothed the resta her face. 

“Ya comin’ suga?” Daisies call snapped that girl outta her weird stupor, n’ she near immediatly shook off the feelin’ of terror that’ad grabbed her n’ in turn grabbed her bags an’ rolled the suitcase o’er the gravel drive n’ slung the dull canvas phone bag o’er her shoulder while she hustl’d da tryn’ catch up ta Daisy. 

* * *

“This is Lost Sheep callin’ Sheppard, Lost Sheep callin’ Sheppard, you got yer ears on?” Uncle Jesse, hearin’ the CB goin’ off in his truck, plodded o’er ta the dingy white pick up n’ grabbed the reciever. “This here’s Sheppard. Go ahead lost sheep.” Jesse set himself down then, his ol’ haunches worn out from the work he’d been doin’ all mornin’. 

“Sheppard, we got a bit of a problem.” Luke said, sparin’ a glance for Bo when he shoulda’ been lookin’ at the road, the poor kid still lookin’ like a kicked pup. “The other lost sheep o’er here’s got somethin’ ta tell ya.” 

“Well then,” Jesse smiled a bit, figurin’ it was somethin’ Bo was tryna figure out. Since he’d come inta everythin’ a bit later then e’ryone else in his family, he probably had some questions he needed answered er’ somethin’ ta that effect. “Bo, what is it that you gotta tell me?” 

“Uh, Uncle Jesse. I don’ think this somethin’ we aughta be sayin’ o’er the radio. Now, we’ll be home in a few minutes. Just want'd ta give ya a warnin’.” Jesse’s smile fell a bit but the patriarch a the Duke family still wasn’ overly worried yet. His nephews got in enough trouble, no need to worry yet. 

That n’ his big toe wasn’ hurtin’ yet. “Alright Luke, I’ll be waitin’ fur yah when ya get here. Sheppard out.” 

“Lost Sheep out.” 

* * *

Daisy fingered the sweatshirt Genevieve had left on the bed ‘for goin’ into the restroom ta freshen up. Glancin’ back at the lil’ bathroom door in an abundance a caution, Daisy lifted the sweater up ta git a good look at it. The thing was huge, easily falling to Daisy’s knee’s had she put the thing on. It was baggy to, huge sleeves that shoulda been impractical, but this was the kinda thing she’d seen them girls n’ Capital City wearin’ last time she’d been there, so she figured it musta been some new trend. 

Daisy grabbed the arms a the sweater n’ held it in fronta her, spreadin’ it o’er her body n’ lookin’ down on it. She noticed that in the middle a the sweater was a mess a blue thread spellin’ out Xavier Academy, surrounded by a circle a the same blue threads. Curiosity piqued, Daisy placed the sweater back on the bed n’ moved on ta the next item layin’ on top of it: a tan canvas bag with quiet a heft to it, Daisy realized upon pickin’ it up. Daisy went ta sit down on da’ bed n’ moved the back pack onta her lap. Slowly n’ quietly, Daisy worked the buckles of the topa the bag n’ flipped the top up. 

“Well I never,” Daisy said, pullin’ the topa the bag down a ways. “A cell phone?” Curious, Daisy picked the thing up n’ ran her hands o’er it, listening intently ta the sound her nails made runnin’ o’er its black plastic surface. As she listened, another sound, faint at first but quickly gettin’ louder hit her ear drum. The door ta the bathrum was openin’. 

Quick as a flash, Daisy put the phone back in the bag n’ threw the top back o’er it, n’ pushin’ it off ta the side. 

“I can’t thank you enough Daisy,” Genevieve said as she came outta the bathroom dryin’ her hands on the starchy white towel. “I dunno how I would gotten this all up in such a timely manner. Thanks again. There anything I could do ta thank you?” 

Daisy offered the girl a kind smile, putin her whole face inta it, wrinklin at the eyes n the forehead. “It was nothin’ suga’. Just somethin’ we round here in Hazzard call Southern hospitality.” Standin’ up, Daisy made fur the door, tyina hide her embarrassment by duckin’ ‘er head. “Ya need anythin’ you can find me at the Boars Nest ‘r at the Duke farm now, ya here?” Daisy stopped for a secon’ n’ front a the door n’ turned back ta say somethin else. 

“Yeah?” 

Daisy stopped fur a second, taken aback. She felt her face get hot, but she didn’ think she blushed, least visibly anyway. Genevieve didn’ seem any the wiser concernin’ Daisy’s snoopin, an’ she knew it wasn’t anythin’ serious she’d gotten inta, but she still felt bad. “If ya need ta get a holda me you can have the lady a the house get a hold a me, or Enos Strate has the number fur the farm if ya wanna call me that way.” 

“Will do,” Genevieve offered another polite smile. “See ya round Daisy. Thanks for the help.” Daisy said her goodbyes n’ opened the door, slippin’ out n’ closin’ the door quietly behind ‘er. She let out a long, loud sigh n’ leaned up gainst the wall out of relief. Bein’ in that room fur any more time woulda driven Daisy a lil’ crazy with guilt. That n’ the room stunk a that flowery soap the Boardin’ House lady always used.  _ “Gonna hafta git ‘er ta stop gettin that soap. She’s gotta know it messes with the boys real bad.”  _ Shruggin’ off the slight, Daisy headed down the hall ta the stairs n’ down ‘em out ta Dixie. 

* * *

Daisy hadn’t been outta the room a minute before Genevieve heard a car start. Looking out the window on the back wall just over her bed, she caught a glimpse of Dixie pulling onto the main road, then heading further in the direction they had been heading in before she’d been dropped off. Relieved that her visitor was finally gone, Genevieve let her emotions back out, n’ her face fell into a straight, unemotional slab. Her shoulders slumped backwards and she let herself sink down into the bed a little ways, then finally slid all the way back against the window she had just been looking out of and swung her legs up into the bed. 

Genevieve pushed most of the junk on her bed towards the end of it, and most of the stuff slid right across the slick quilted comforter and onto the floor, save her sweater n’ her canvas bag, which she grabbed at the last minute. Unbeknownst to her; however, Daisy had opened the bag and never reclipped the top flap, and the phone fell out of the top, as well as a couple more things like her number and address books and wallet. 

“Oh darn it!” Genevieve got up from her comfy nook and stepped back onto the hardwood floors, taking the two steps required to reach her phone and musing to herself how the top had come unbuckled. She knew she’d buckled it back on the bus and she hadn’t opened it since then. Although she was ultimately confused, fear never really settled in, she simply figured she’d forgotten to close it on the bus but thought she had, so she conceded to that thought line.

Shaking her head, Jen bent over and picked up the phone and her little black book, full of numbers from friends, relatives, and business’s all around the Xavier Academy. On her way back to bed, she punched in her desired number without the book, having memorized it by that point, and sent the call out. Finally back in bed, she swung her legs up into the bed and leaned back against the pillow and looked out the window, waiting for someone on the other end to answer her call. 

* * *

“Alright boys.” Jesse started talkin’ even for Luke got the General fully stopped n’ parked. “What’s the matter with Bo here?” Luke, pullin’ himself through the winda of the car, shook his head n’ the old man just started worrin’ more. 

“He told me he imprinted Uncle Jesse.” He said walkin’ over to Uncle Jesse an pointin’ inta the Generals passenger side winda when he stopped where Jesse met him. “He’s been actin’ like a kicked puppy e’er since.” 

“Well who’d he imprint on?” Jesse asked all serious like. “Can’t be too many girls left in Hazzard who he ain’t seen since he found out…” 

“That’s just the thing Uncle Jesse,” Luke cut ‘im off, crossin’ his arms o’er his chest like Bo, cept not in a pouty way. “It wasn’t anyone from Hazzard, or any a the neighborin’ counties either. It was a girl that came in on the bus this mornin’.” The smile of Jesse’s face was wiped away right quick, n’ the Duke patriarch took a good long look at his youngest nephew. The poor boy was slumped down real low n’ his seat, an havin’ his arms crossed o’er his chest real lose n’ his knees up real high, that n’ he just looked straight ahead with baby blue eyes that could make any girl fall fur ‘im. Those eyes weren’t twinklin like they used to anymore, instead they was all serious n’ far away, starin’ ahead like he was lookin’ at somethin’ real far off in the distance. 

Jesse’s breath got hitched for a split second for he spoke 'gin. “Luke, let’s get Bo on in the house right quick. We got some serious talkin’ ta do.” Jesse made his move towards the car first n’ Luke followed ‘im maybe 5 seconds later. Sure, the farm was still the same as 'id been when they first left that mornin’ ta get the chores done fur their uncle, but even though it looked n’ smelled the same, there was a lingerin’ sense a forebodin’ neither man could get rida. 

Course Bo couldn’t tell cause he was still a kicked puppy, thoughts completely occupied by that new girl. Genevieve Xavier. 

Poor girl didn’t have any idea what was comin’ fur her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please hit me up if you have any questions! I know some of this mythos is a little confusing but I promise it all gets sorted out and explained later.


	4. Chapter 4

**While Jesse n’ Luke were trynna get Bo ta talk n’ figure out what was goin’ on, Genevieve was putin’ in a very important phone call ta** **Westchester County, New York.**

“I just got settled into my room here at the Hazzard Boarding house Professor. Everything’s been fine so far. So far the people have been nice enough. I got a ride over here from a lady… I think her name was ‘somethin’ Duke.” 

“Wonderful. I'm thankful you arrived there safely.” Genevieve's professor, sat behind a heavy wooden desk in a wide, spacious office with a large window overlooking the quad and entrance to his quaint campus. “Have you procured a vehicle?” 

“I tried to.” Genevieve shifted around on her bed and wrinkled the comforter. “That Duke girl brought me over in her car. Her n’ these two boys, I assume they’re her brothers ‘er somethin’, they were all really nice n’ introduced themselves to me almost as soon as the bus left, but they didn’t tell me where I could get a car or anything like that. They insisted on takin’ me out here themselves.” The professor chuckled, leaning back a bit into the black leather of his wheelchair and pulling a handkerchief from a pocket within his gray business suit. 

“Do you need me to make arrangements for you to pick up a vehicle?” 

“No, professor. I’m okay.” Genevieve raked her hands through her knotty ebony locks to try and reestablish the far part that had collapsed in on itself thanks to the ride in Daisy Dukes jeep. “Ms. Duke said if I didn’t get a car by tomorrow then I can catch a ride from her up to capitol city tomorrow and, I quote “ I’ll take you into Capital City ta rent one early tomorra.” The bald professor chuckled at Genevieve's lackluster fax accent, good as it may have sounded to anyone of his other pupils and peers. “She’s got a couple a brothers, er… I think she called ‘em cousins. One named Luke and I forget the other guy's name.” 

“I’m glad to hear you're settling in nicely.” Before he managed to finish, the heavy wooden doors to the professor's office study creaked open, and a husky, muscular man with a full head of black hair slipped his head into the study up to his neck. 

“Hey Chuck. Storm’s downstairs trying to get Jean to quit usin’ her powers in the Kitchen. Scott nearly lost his sunglasses twice. That and we can’t find Kurt.” 

The professor chuckled with the receiver still pressed to his temple, intriguing his distant pupil. “What are you laughing about , professor?” 

“Oh,” The professor chuckled at his own predicament, a warm smile coming to his lips. “Logan wants me to go break up a kitchen fiasco in progress. Jeans using telepathy to…” 

“You don’t need to finish that sentence.” Genevieve let out a chuckled of her own, break the resting B face that had occupied her features. “Go on and fix that. We’re not to far outside of town so I’ll see if I can catch a ride in from another one of the boarders.” Genevieve swung her legs over the bed and settin’ her feet on the floor. “I’ll call you when I get back.” 

“Until then.” The professor said, replacing the black phone receiver on its base. “Now, Logan. Shall we save our meal?” Logan offered the professor an unenthusiastic look. Chuck, as the professor had been called by this Logan, radiated apprehension while he walked over to the man and grabbed the handles of “Chucks'' wheelchair with hands almost too hairy to be human. 

“Might be a little too late for that Chuck.” The elder of the two men chuckled again, readjusting the gray blanket he often wore, partially to keep warm and partially to hide his crippled legs. “How's Jen coming along in that hick town you sent her to?” 

The professor, deep in thought as they approached the elevator, hummed before breaking out of his mental safeguard and returning to reality to address his companion. “Oh, yes. From what she reports the town, which she called Hazzard if I remember correctly, is full of wonderful people. I have no doubt she’ll be just fine for the duration of her stay.” 

“I don’t like it.” Logan pressed the elevator a little harder than necessary, and the professor felt the anger rolling off of him in waves.  _ “One does not need to be a telepath to feel your emotions Logan.” _

“I know that.” Logan replied aloud through gritted teeth. “I still can worry ‘bout the kid, can’t I? Still don’t think it was smart to send her alone, with no resources, into a place Cerebro can’t even tell us has mutants or somethin’ else.” 

“Relax Logan.” Chuck kept a calm demeanor, hoping it would rub off on his colleague. “I have full confidence in Genevieve. Besides, she is still the only pupil here who has any legitimate knowledge of farming and other bits of intelligence that would be useful for blending into a small town environment. I mean you no disrespect Logan…” the elevator door opened and the two men embarked. “You are more than qualified, but I need you here.” 

“I know Chuck.” Logan said in a note of almost sadness, but more disappointment. “I know you need me here, especially with all the fiascoes in the kitchen.” Both men burst out laughing, a joyous sound that echoed and rang through the elevators metal frame. 

“Yes. I think we already miss Genevieve and her cooking.” 

* * *

**Now back in Hazzard, Genevieve wasn’t the only one knowin’ how ta cook. N’ the only of the Dukes who could was Daisy. Now, she sure wasn’t cookin’, but her Uncle was cookin’ something. Her cousins behind.**

“I just dunno how it coulda happened Uncle Jesse!” Luke had uttered that same line of protest for the umpteenth time n’ sum 5 minutes, n’ ol’ Jesse sure wasn’ havin’ nona it. 

“Luke, that’s the same thing ya been sayin’ the whole time. Now, why don’cha let Bo do ‘is own talkin’ n’ then we’ll tryin figure all this out.” 

The Duke patriarch could still strike fear into a grown man after all those years, and Luke conceded with nothin; morna whisper a “yessir.” 

“Now Bo.” Jesse restarted his frantic passin’ round the Duke kitchen table, coming to the head n’ takin’ his seat ‘fore addressin’ his nephew again. “Tell me exactly wha’ happened while ya were in town.” 

“Well I dunno Uncle Jesse!” Bo exclaimed with the most emotion he’d had since his arrival, but he sounded more put out ‘en mad. “The durn bus came in ‘round, oh I dunno, 10 o’clock, n’ me n’ Luke n’ Daisy were just gettin’ ready ta load up the groceries n’ me n’ Luke were gonna bring ‘em over. N’ this girl gets off the bus n’ everythin’ just felt all weird. N’, I went o’er ta her…” Bo’s explanation stalled out quicker ‘en a lemon with a bad transmission. The poor boy was heart broken, love sick, n’ lookin’ like a kicked puppy all at one time, n’ it wasn’t makin’ nona his kin feelin’ any good ta see Im like he was. 

The white haired Duke Patriarch offered a hand ta ol’ Bo, slowly slidin’ o’er to his youngest nephew. “Then what Bo?” Jesse’s voice was so durn quiet if none ‘a the men n’ the room ‘ad been what they was nona ‘em woulda heard ‘im. 

“Well… uh…” Graspin fur words was definitely not sometin’ Bo was known fur, n it wasn’ makin’ any of the older Dukes any less apprehensive. “I got o’er to her, n offered her a handshake, and she took it. N’ when she did it was like…” Bo stopped, havin’ ta consider what ta say next. Even with the weird way he was actin, nothin’ coulda prepared his elder kinsmen fur the huge smile that drew up on ‘is face. “I just… everythin’ just felt… perfect. Shoot, Uncle, Jesse, I dunno howta explain somethin’ like that!” Bo’s smile just kept growin, an’ his mood improved drastically. His voice was soundin’ happier’ n more excited, n’ the smile he wore was like a lil’ kid on Christmas when he gotta holda the present that would remain his favorite ‘til next year. It was a look a’ pure joy n’ bliss n’ happiness, n’ Jesse smiled a lil’ for his own, rememberin’ when he’d felt just like that as a youngin’. Shoot, Jesse couldna been any older n’ Bo when it happened ta him. 

“Like there was nothin’ in the world ya wouldn’ do ta keep ‘er safe.” Luke, completely bewildered in’ that situation, just looked ‘tween his younger cousin on his left n’ his Uncle ta his right. 

Silence descended on the Duke farm. Nobody moved, n’ nobody spoke, both outta reverance n’ outta schockin’ bewilderment. Poor ol’ Bo started gettin’ melancholy ‘gain. That goofy smile he’d been a wearin was sinkin’ faster n’ a rock in’ a pond, n’ his posture started ta sink to. “Then I got real hot n’, felt somethin’ just in the tips a ma fingers n’ toes n’ I ducked my head n’ hoped she didn’t notice.” Luke was still in a major stata confusion ‘bout the whole ordeal n’ elected to attempt ta leave the room. 

Key word attempt. 

“Luke, git back in here a minute.” Jesse called, heart wretchen’ melancholy stickin’ it’s pokers n’ his voice. Luke obeyed his Uncle, just as he had ‘bout 50 percenta his life, n sat back down at the other enda the table. After a momenta silent, Jesse cracked open his shell. “Bo, I’m almost hundred percent sure ya imprinted. But just in case, I wan you n’ Luke ta go on outta doc Applebee’s n’ havin’ give ya a good once o’er. Luke, you drive ‘im, he ain’t in no condition ta be driven.” 

Jesse stood up n’ sauntered o’er ta the kitchen winda his ol’ overalls swishin’ a bit as he crossed the floor, lookin’ out at ‘is land whistfully, tryina make sense of all that was happenin’. E’erything was so fast n’ so different, it wasn’ nothin’ like this for ‘im. For the first time in a while, the Duke Patriarch let on that he was nervous. For a man who rarely showed emotion fur any reason, he wasn’ trynna hide it too hard either. 

“I’m gonna CB Cooter n’ have ‘im meet me o’er at Sheriffs office, I gotta tell J.D. what’s goin’ on here n’ try ta work out what ta do. Get on the CB n’ tell me the docs verdict soon as ya can, ya hear!” 

“Yessir Uncle Jesse.” Luke stood up, sendin’ ‘is chair back with a mighty loud n’ annoyin’ screech. “Comen’ Bo.” He gave ‘is younger cousin a light slap with the backa his hand, n’ Bo got on up, slowly, arms crossed o’er ‘is chest. The sight coulda been described as either a kid who knew he was ‘bouta get punished, ‘er someone who just wasn’t havin’ whatever was goin’ on. N’ Jesse watched Bo, draggin’ his feet n’ slinkin’ his way ta the door, n meanwhile Luke got outta the General, started the car, pulled it upta the porch n’ started honkin’ that durn horn o’er n’ o’er enough times that he started cuttin’ off the horn fore it could get through the whole a Dixie. 

Finally, after Bo had gotten in the car n’ Luke was drivin’ off with ‘im in a clouda dust bout as red as the car they was drivin’. As the dust settled, Jesse took in a deep sigh n’ let out a “Alright,” ‘for going n’ gettin on the CB with Cooter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So, finals are kicking my but right now, so I haven't actually done any work on the manuscripts, but I have enough for more updates, so do not fear! I will be doing some work over my three week break on this book, my Hocus Pocus, and I'll try to get my first actual chapter of my Julie and the Phantoms fiction. 
> 
> I will update on Christmas, so double update? Maybe? Anyway, keep the comments coming, they really help!


	5. Announcement

Hey everyone! I wanted to give an update. Obviously, I haven't updated in forever, and there's a reason for that. I am currently starting to get really serious about a novel I want to write. I am beginning the first draft and research phase (it's a historical fiction set in an obscure time period that I am having to do a lot of digging to get anything researched). As such I am suspending any and all work on my other manuscripts. This one hit me different, and I feel obligated to write this story because the events in the story were intentionally hidden by the government of Mexico. So until I either give up or get this thing worked out, I will not be updating. I'm so sorry but I need to do this.


End file.
